


A Different Breed of Love

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Breeding, Come Marking, Come as Lube, F/F, Impregnation, Marking, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Day 10 of Kinktober, exhibitionism!-Being married to the gorgeous, beautiful Dorothea Arnault, a commoner who is on the lower chain of society, yet an alpha female who demands respect. A small, meek omega like Bernadetta would never be noticed. Yet when Dorothea decides to highlight their union with a breeding session to show everyone who Bernadetta belongs to, there is some hesitation as her father might attend and find out that she's being bred by a commoner!"Let him find out, Bern. It's not like he can stop me from cumming inside of you. I'll knot you so you'll never have to worry about being taken."With that reassurance, Bernadetta prepares herself to be bred in front of a crowd, to become pregnant with Dorothea's children!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 20





	A Different Breed of Love

Her father would have never approved of this marriage. Anyone who knew of the Varley family would have known such a thing. A girl who was an omega was born to be mated by an alpha, and not just an alpha, a noble alpha - one born into money. That was simply how her family viewed it. Though Bernadetta hated and attempted to go against it, her father would insist that this was for her future! if she denied it, she would be a disgrace. So when she had decided to marry someone that she loved for a change, she feared that her father would find out that not only this was an alpha woman, but someone of common birth. Her stomach twisted in knots when she thought about him taking her away from her wife-to-be, it almost made her sob right then and there.

Only to feel warm, gentle arms swaddling her up and kissing her here and there. Good thing she wasn't in her wedding dress yet, otherwise, she would be worried that she would be cursed. There were old wives' tales, yet they weren't to be denied at the drop of a hat. She could feel herself being turned around. Her gorgeous, powerful alpha, radiating musk that not only signaled an upcoming heat, but it was the scent that comforted her at these worst of times, which one of them happened to be now.  
  
"Bern, dear, what's the matter? You aren't planning to cancel the wedding now, are you?" Her approach was always... soft. Bountiful in kindness, like the breasts that sway in front of her. 

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "...you and I both know it's about the same old worry... I just don't want my father to take me away from you before the wedding and I... I'm afraid. Of losing you. Of being married to someone I absolutely hate."

"Oh, love, oh honey, you shouldn't have to worry about that horrible man ever again." Dorothea scoops her up in her arms and gave her a warm kiss. "Your parents aren't invited. I'd never let anyone who can't accept my beloved and I anywhere near the ceremony area."  
  
"But what if it does happen?! What if... Ferdinand and Caspar don't stop him in time..." This rambling had been paused by Dorothea releasing her scent, growing more powerful and intoxicating by the second. 

Dorothea's thumbs deftly wiped away any tear that marred her lover's face. "Let him find out, Bern. It's not like he can stop me from cumming inside of you. I'll knot you so you'll never have to worry about being taken."

Knotting, an instinctual process where the alpha knotted their lover, tying them together. Not just by fate, but by their bodies. Knots took forever to get themselves unswollen, and once inside, it was more than likely a guarantee that she was going to get pregnant. Bernadetta had been taking extra dosages of the herbs. She wanted to be pregnant with Dorothea's children. She wanted to feel them grow inside her, to watch the brunette tend to her and their lover's nest, as she so lovingly called it.

To give birth in a warm, safe, environment. To give her children the future that she was robbed of. They would be free. If she could break the cycle by marrying Dorothea, then it would be worth it in the end. No matter if she lost connection with her parents or not. It wasn't like they saw her as a person, they saw her as an object. Mostly her father. But when Dorothea came into her life, that radiant woman, whose charisma could light up a room and her no-nonsense attitude towards those who just thought of her as simply someone they could manipulate into their own designs. That was what drawn her, like a moth to a flame, being seduced by the beauty that was the opera songstress, whose tender hands never once rose against her.

Opening up her eyes, she realized Dorothea closed the distance between them. "I... want us to be married. A-And have children! I want everyone to know that I'm yours... that I belong to nobody else! That's what I truly desire!"

"That's it, Bernadetta... flames, I want to knot you right now but we should save it for the ceremony." Dorothea purrs gently, rubbing her beloved's stomach. "But trust me, once you have a taste, you'll never go back~"

It was their conversation a day before their wedding that brought them to this point. Dorothea was a woman of grandiose and stature, her time in the opera clearly refined her into such a person. So when the others learned that she and Bernadetta were an item, and wanted to get married? Well, it surprised her to see everyone for it. For Edelgard to book a lovely little wooded area with a proper flower garden nearby, hopefully far enough away from Varley territory that they wouldn't discover what was going on here.

Fairy lights adorned the trees and it made the trees look as if they were diamond. The medley of seafood was something that she wanted to sink her teeth in, and besides the wedding cake, there were favorite desserts, Saghert and Cream, Sweet Bun Trio, and Peach Sorbet, all arranged in such lovely dishes that it almost made her sob from the consideration that they all had for her. Especially that there were desserts that she and Dorothea both liked. Back in the academy days, she was surprised that someone as ethereal as Dorothea had something in common with someone so meek and mild as herself. 

Dressed in a mermaid wedding dress that hugged her rather lithe body, Manuela, Edelgard, and Petra were attempting to help her look as lovely as possible. It felt like a dream, a blur. That this was going to happen. Hubert was standing outside the door. He had offered something polite to her, to take her down the wedding aisle to unite with Dorothea. Even though they had their differences, the fact that they both had terrible fathers? It was ironic, the person she feared the most also had similar growing pains to her. So in a sense, they were able to bond, if only a little, over that connection. Many of the people that were attending of those who knew Dorothea from her opera days, though those from the Black Eagles house were also here to attend the wedding.

In reality, without Edelgard and Hubert's meticulous planning, it wouldn't have been possible for something like this to even happen. Though Ferdinand made tea and offered to help along with Caspar to guard the entrance to the wedding area. Linhardt, though normally lethargic, was the ring-bearer, and made sure that he would be positioned right there in case if anything happened. 

With friends, she was finally able to free herself from that awful place in her life. No more would she have to fear her father's iron fist or being tied to a chair. This time, she was going to be a woman. Dorothea would make her as her wife, and everything... everything would be fine. They could live together in a comfortable house and perhaps take up a nice hobby or two, like gardening or music. Raising a small, lovely family together. Honestly, she could live with putting on a little weight. After all, fighting a war was stressful enough. Surely motherhood had it's own troubles, she had been reading on parenting books, but as long as she had a safe birth, the war seemed like nothing.

A curt knock at the door. "It's time, Bernadetta." Hubert's voice came out from the other side. "Lady Edelgard, Manuela, Petra, are you done with her?"  
  
"Just putting on the finishing touches real quick. Hold still, Bernadetta." Pulling out a lip stain, coating pink lips into a fiery crimson red. "Oooh, red looks so perfect on you."  
  
Edelgard had fumbled around, attempting to find the veil and once found, gently affixed it to the bride's head. "Braids were a perfect idea, Petra. It fits her very well."

"You're quite welcome! I thought it would highlight her beauty. Braids are easy to put so many flowers into it. What do you think, Bernadetta? Do you like it?" Petra says with a soft laugh.

Staring at herself in the mirror, it was almost as if she had been replaced with a more beautiful version of herself. Her purple, raggedy hair brushed so neatly and put into braids, with lilies of the valley and violets sprinkled throughout her hair, tied with a simple white ribbon to hold it all together. Mascara really did work wonders, the former archer thought, noticing that there was a hint of purplish-pink eyeshadow above her eyelids. Her cheeks too were dusted a rose pink, not too bright that it would override the look, but enough to really make the red lip stain that was applied onto her really pop. She would have sobbed or looked away, but all she could do was admire her figure, being wrapped up like once of those fancy candies that she had seen at the shops one time, the ones she craved for.

"I love it. ...Thank you. I really, really appreciate it. Everything you've done for me." Bernadetta replies, a radiant smile crossing her face. "I think I'm ready. You better cheer me on while I'm getting plowed!"

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Petra nods. "I'm sure we will. Then we can all be godparents!"

Hubert just opened the door, and he had gone to her side and proceeded to wrap his rather slender arm around hers, nodding towards them. "Apologies for barging in on the discussion. We can continue this after the wedding."

So now it was at the one moment that she had been waiting for. Being walked down the aisle, not by her father, but someone who understood her pain, to her wife. Her heart raced at the fact that the potent musk was so close to her. She was close to her beloved. At last, she would be together with her, for all eternity. Going down the altar, seeing all sorts of colored flowers dancing in the air as she was going down and walking up to the love of her life. Both of them, wearing wedding dresses. The ballroom one was a good one, and she was surprised that it wasn't as tiered as she thought it would be. It was perhaps, a special dress, one where one can remove all the tulle to reveal underneath. to where the true prize awaited for her. Compared to someone so petite and delicate as her, Dorothea looked even better than the goddess Sothis herself. She knew that was sacrilegious, but surely the goddess above would forgive her for such selfish thoughts. Walking down the aisle, the organ played masterfully, each note brighter than the last. 

The tulle came apart, the bottom half of her dress practically removed from her body. That large, flopping cock that was slowly gaining height, and she could tell that that knot hadn't formed yet. Her cock was so thick... alpha females were potent in regards to breeding, perhaps even more than their male counterparts. Dorothea's scent reminded her that it didn't matter, even if the Varley family found out, she had been vowed to Dorothea Arnault. The audible zip of the back of the mermaid dress, particularly designed for this sort of occasion, to strip Bernadetta naked entirely, in front of the whole gaggle of people that had been arranged. She had felt embarrased at first, that was a natural thing. These were people other than her lover seeing her in such a state. But the comforting weight of breasts on her back became a symbol her that she wasn't alone.

That this was the cherry on the top of the sorbet, as it were. Their eyes would be a witness to this holiest of matrimonies. The subtle brush of her cock head against her pussy made her gasp. It was a shame that there was no bed in order to make this... official, but it wasn't like they hadn't played around before, underneath the covers during the war, taking comfort in each other when their future back then was much more uncertain. No, this was a culimation of everything she wished for becoming reality.

A deft tongue met against her innocent flesh, making her skin crawl, in a good way. "Dorothea..." She breathes, letting out a high pitch cry as her teeth sunk into her shoulder, making it tender.

When she stopped, Dorothea's lips were close to her ear, whispering, "You're mine, my mate... Bernadetta von Arnault." Rubbing her cock against her slickening pussy, practically dripping with lust and desire, to unite them both, to make them wives in the purest of ways. The attendance of those there, hearing the cheers and whoops of the crowd made Bernadetta nearly say something, though when their eyes met...

Her disheveled hair, warm brunette hair that had been tied back into a ponytail came out in wild waves, recalling her of the ocean that she often stared at, wondering how deep the depths they could be. Dorothea herself was beyond that though, it was almost as if she was attempting to clutch onto heaven itself. A groan came from lips as the fingers continued their magical work, feeling as if she was being opened up for only Dorothea's eyes alone. It didn't even matter what was going on in the background. Juices liberally soaking not only Dorothea's fingers, but it was also the floor as well. For once, Bernadetta couldn't care less. 

"Fuck me with your fist~" The shorter of the two declare, letting out a howl as Dorothea's hand had formed into a fist, opening her up entirely, shame leaving her as this was done. 

Dorothea taking control with whispers of praise on her lips, "Fuck, you're so _**tight**_... You're swallowing me up inside of you... are you that greedy, Bern? Is this what you wanted?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Thea? Why else would I ask?"

If she had orgasmed, she didn't feel it. It was just how amazing it was, her body feeling as if it had ascended, with clear cum coating the pine flooring before them. She feared that she would have slipped, as she believed that she was two left feet incarnated into a person. With a grand sweeping motion, like a princess being stolen away from the castle where the beast lie in wait, the position changed. Only she was able to truly see her face like this. Murmurs came from the crowd, waiting with abated breath, wanting to know what would happen next.

The pace changed dramatically, desperation of making the small archer open up so she could take the full length inside rather painlessly. Seeing her cock twitch in anticipation, like waiting to go where it belongs, Bernadetta's consiousness slowly eroded with each and every gut-wrenching punch to her cervix. Feeling pain? It was nothing, it was nothing in comparison to the joys and ecstasy that she was feeling in her womb. 

So when Dorothea withdrew rather quickly, the sight of her cum coating her once unblemished skin. Hearing a sigh, she gently rubbed her soiled hand onto her cock. Bernadetta's cum was on Dorothea, and instead of choosing lube or even saliva, it was cum that would seal the deal. Thinking of a key that was being fit into a lock, a wail came out as the shaft invaded her pussy, intending to make it's promise. To the point where it hilted, it was jarring when they stopped entirely. Bernadetta worries. Adjustment? Was that what this was? Surely, they hadn't fucked in a while and they wouldn't dare to do so during the war campaign, but...

That was when she began to thrust. "Bern, you really ought to stop thinking. Everyone out there in the audience doesn't exist. Where was that spitfire that I know in bed? We're married now, you can be as lewd as you want."

A groan came out as Bernadetta's slender arms wrap around her shoulders, biting her lower lip. She knew that! She knew that perfectly well and yet, seeing Dorothea as the epitome of perfection in comparison to her almost made that despairing anxiety come back, the feeling of her being an imposter in place of someone more suited than her was what drove her to... Shit, she could feel the head poking at her cervix, intent clearly made in place. She peeks over, noticing the knots becoming more prominent and hardening. So much for having the ability to enjoy reception after this. Then again, perhaps it was scheduled for later. Her veil came off in the frenzied desires of being bred by none other than her lover, her face morphed into sheer euphoria at the sight below her. Bernadetta with a bulging stomach, being filled with cock... 

Sniffing the air, gray eyes dilating from it. Two can play at this game, was the reasoning. Bernadetta howls, much to the shock of all there, taking charge and her hips practically slamming back into her mate's, wanting to be filled. Wanting cum. Wanting to be bred over and over again, wanting her belly to bulge not just with cock, but with semen as well. 

To bear an adorable child, someone whose fate wasn't bound by those damned crests. As it should be. 

Grunting, she smirked cockily, her breathing becoming erratic as she felt her partner's hand on her ass. "Got you, didn't I, Dorothea?"

Cumming inside, Dorothea hisses as her free hand went to fondle at her small breast. "Flames, Bernadetta, that's _not_ fair..."

"Oh well~ guess you'll just have to deal with it!" An overwhelming sense of confidence just made her feel as if she had brightened up. 

When their lips met in a passionate kiss, the opera songstress nibbling at her bottom lip a bit. Thanks to the lip stain Bernadetta wore, it rubbed off to make it messy, like if Dorothea dined into a fine red velvet cake. Her mind was brought out of it when kisses were peppered on her face and collarbone. One kiss landed particularly close to the mating mark that they had made all those years ago.

It was sore at the beginning but then whenever she rubbed her shoulder? The sweet scent of apples and vanilla would fill her nostrils, a vow that their love wasn't a lie. Surely this engagement would last until nightfall, yet she didn't mind. Dorothea could cum in her as much as she wants. It was their day after all. What better way than for both of them to be filled and satisfied? 

She lets out a soft giggle as her wife picks up speed, her balls slapping sweetly against her very open hole. 

"Too bad you are knotted, otherwise you would be able to do my ass as well~" Bernadetta teases, sticking out her tongue.

Huffing, Dorothea picks up the pace. "Oh that's it, you weasel! For that, I am going to fuck you in the ass for all of honeymoon! You better be prepared..."

An uproar of laughter could be heard, each laugh distinct from another. The laugh that had to be the loudest was Hubert though, whose fist was meeting the ground, with Edelgard's hand soothing his back. Truly, appearances were deceiving. 

Pulling herself up so they could have a proper conversation, the violet haired archer pouts. "Awww, but I thought you wanted a baby~"

"Don't! Change! The! Subject!" Each word, though unable to hold back the jests, she punctuated with a thrust into Bernadetta, who threw her head back rather freely, hitting the right spots to make her squirt, fluid trickling down their lower halves. 

How full Dorothea Arnault's balls were. Bernadetta nearly drools at the thought of being stuck hours on end... and with how much she knew her lover holds back, out of concern and love for her? Their relationship being consummated fully after all these years? Yes. It was all worth it. Seeing the smiles and hearing the laughter from not just Edelgard and the others in the audience, but Dorothea as well, enjoying life to the fullest. They were in the moment, here and now they could live it to how they desire. 

"I love you, Dorothea." Bernadetta says, kissing her lips gingerly, unable to stop a few moans tumbling from her.

A small grin came to her face as Dorothea returns the kiss, though she hasn't stopped thrusting in and out. "I love you too, Bernadetta."

Her hand found it's way to her stomach and she runs her fingers on top, even feeling the outline of the cock inside her. The couple knew they were going to have children by the end of their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> With that, Day 10 is concluded! I wanted to go with Dorothea and Bernadetta because I loved their supports and sincerely wished that they got married!? Especially how Dorothea is someone that in her supports that took care of her and actually listened to her concerns and not brushed them aside! Bernadetta also gets to live to be her own person, develop and grow beyond what her father has done and finally have a loving family, a family that she deserves!


End file.
